Jacob is the sun
by kittd101
Summary: bella is a month away from marrying edward, but she's been having second thoughts. she's also been fighting with edward every day, and jacob is the reason why. it's a bad summary, i know.not sure of what will happen in later chapters yet so i rated it M.
1. Chapter 1

**_ok, this is my second fan fiction. and i'm not sure if it's a one-shot or if it's a whole story yet so i need you to decide while you read what you think it should be. _**

**_love to all my readers, _****_Kitty_**********

**Jacob is the sun**

chapter one

**Bella's pov**

ever since the day Bella left Jacob in that bed, all broken and and hurt, she's been having second thoughts. it's been 4 months since then, and she was marrying Edward in a couple of weeks.

she loved Edward and wanted to be with him, but her heart keeps trying to bring her to La Push. whenever she got into a fight with Edward she'd just drive away, not knowing where she's going. her little drives always took her to La Push. it's been happening more often lately, ever since her dad told her Jacob had returned.

that's were she found herself going now, to La Push. but this time to see Jacob, this time she knew she was coming here. she had just gotten into another fight with Edward and she couldn't take it anymore! she broke up with him, took all her stuff and drove off. she got home and put her stuff in her room, then she got to thinking about why she kept fighting with Edward. it wasn't really for the reasons the fights keep starting. not because he bought me too much or crap like that.

i knew the true reason. i wanted to be with Jacob, he was my life, my sun. i loved him so much and i needed him, not Edward. Jacob was right, Edward was a drug for me. and now that I've lost the sun and have been surrounded by darkness, I'm no longer addicted to my drug. i have to find my sun.

i got to La Push and saw the whole pack there. they were talking to Jacob and they were all laughing. Jacob smiled then they heard my truck and all of them looked up. Jacob's face instantly went to one of sorrow. i pulled up and got out of the truck. Paul growled at me and started shaking. i rolled my eyes and looked at Jacob. "Jacob can we talk," i asked.

"there's nothing to talk about," he growled.

i looked at my feet. "yes there is," i said. i looked back up. "i broke up with Edward and i think you deserve to know why," i said, "but if you don't want to talk to me I'll go home."

"go home," he growled.

i sighed and nodded. i got in my truck and drove back to charlie's house. i went to my room and got a piece of paper.

_dear charlie,_

I've lost my sun, dad. the one that lights up my life, and i lost him by choosing Edward. Im surrunded by darkness now and i don't want to live in darkness anymore. i don't want to be blind to the world. i lost my light 4 months ago, but i had edward to keep my mind off of the darkness. but he just ended up putting me into deeper darkness. now that i finally realize that my heart never truly belonged to edward, it's too late to get who my heart really wants. i lost him and it's my own fault. and i will deal with what i've done, but i can't stay in forks with my sun living just down in La Push. tell Jacob i love him.

love, bella.

i put the note on my bed and got all my stuff. charlie was still at work so i don't have to worry about him trying to keep me here. i walked out to my truck and put all my stuff in the back. and then i drove off, trying to find somwhere the darkness wasn't a black hole that i couldn't escape.

that night charlie called my cellphone and started yelling, "bella, get back here right now. you left without a single word except for the note, you didn't tell me where you're going. and now you're gone and edward is here. he looks so heartbroken!"

"you never liked edward so why do you care about that one? the words on that paper are all the words to be said, and i don't even know where i'm going. i'm just trying to leave the darkness. i'm not in love with edward, i'm in love with jake. and it's too late for me to get jake now, after all the pain i caused him. i can't come back, dad. i'm sorry," i said.

i heard a knock from inside the house. then i heard, "why is edward here? bella told me she left him." it was jacob, and he was growling.

"read this," said charlie.

i could tell it was my note by the fact that his voice broke when he said this. "i have to go, dad. i'm not coming back, i'm sorry," i said. then i hung up and pulled into a hotel i saw. i rented a room for the night and went up. i put on my thin, silk night gown alice bought me. it went to midthigh and then stopped. i got in bed and cried. then i heard a howl. it sounded farmilliar, like Sam's howl, or maybe jacobs. but i was just imagining it. they wouldn't be here, they all hated me now. and none of them matter escept for jacob. and he hates me more then the others.

the howl went again, this time closer, and my window shook. i looked at the window and it flew open. 5 wolves jumped through the window and my hotel room was full. one of them ran into to backroom and phased to human, i didn't see who or what color they were, he was too fast. i looked around and didn't see the russett fur i was hoping for. i sighed and looked down. then an arm went around me. i looked at who had put there arm around me, and i saw jacob.

"jacob," i said.

"did you really mean what you wrote in that note," he asked me.

i looked around the room and then at jacob again. "i was going to tell you all of that earlier, but you wouldn't talk to me. if you want the whole thing you can stay and talk to me," i said.

he nodded and looked at the pack. "i'll be back by morning. please go before you break somthing," said jacob. 4 of the 5 wolves jumped out the window. the last one i knew as Sam. Sam nodded to me and jacob, then he jumped out through the window. jacob pulled me so my back was against his chest. "i promise i'll listen this time," he said.

i smiled up at him and looked at the wall a few feet away. "ok, well, ever since that day, after the battle. after i told u i loved you and still said goodbye, i'd been having second thoughts of edward and i. i thought i still loved him though, so when he asked me to marry him i said yes," i said, "then after he invited you, you ran off. you said you were my sun, and you were right. when u left, so did all the light. i was surrounded in darkness, but i stayed with edward, thinkng he could help me make the darkness go away."

"you once told me he was like a drug for me, you were right then, too. and when all the light was gone, i got over my addiction for my need. so he just ended up pushing me farther into the darkness. i needed my light. we found everyday after you ran away, about stupid things. i never told him that i was fighting about you instead of what he thought we were fighting about. whenever we would fight i would run off and drive. i was always in a daze, and i always ended up in La Push. my heart was telling me i needed to be in La Push. and when you got back the fighting with me and edward got worse. and i'd still find myself going to La Push every single time. except the last fight we had, when i broke up with him. i got my stuff from their house and went home. and i thoight about you, and then i knew that the reason i broke up with edward is because i needed somone else. because i needed you," i said.

he pulled me closer to his chest. he kissed the top of my head and asked, "so we can be together now? you chose me and the endagement is no longer there?"

i nodded my head and closed my eyes. "i missed you holding me," i said. i sighed in content, i had my jacob.

"and i missed feeling you in my arms," he whispered into my hair, "you're mine now, Bells. you can't leave me again."

"then when can i move into your house," i joked.

"as soon as we get back," he said.

"how do you think charlie will feel about that," i asked, chuckling to myself.

"Bella, you lived with the bloodsucker for a month. I'm sure charlie would let you have sex with my if you wanted to after that," he said.

"you want to try that," i asked.

he chuckled. "we'll try sometime, Bells," he promised.

i turned over so i was looking at him. i kissed him. he pulled me closer. his tongue stroked my lower lip, urging my lips to part for him. i moaned and parted my lips willingly.

his tongue went in and it explored my mouth. then i was thrown across the room. i hit my head and passed out.

"Bella," yelled Jacob. he glared at edward. "how dare you hurt her," growled Jacob.

"she's mine. she agreed to marry me, i won't let you have her," Edward hissed, "she's marrying me or she's not marrying either of us."

"you don't deserve her, look at what you just did. she's hurt and it's because of you," yelled Jacob.

then they both smelled it, blood. edward loved the smell and took a larger breath. his head whiped around to look at me. he crouched down and stalked towards me.

Jacob knew he had to save me so he phased and attacked edward.

**_guys! - _**Jacob.

**_what is it Jacob? - _**Sam.

then they all saw what was going on in Jacob's mind.

_**no! Jacob you have to get her and run. werewolves are faster then vampires. we'll meet halfway there -**_ Sam.

jacob threw me on his back and started running. heran as fast as he could but could hear that edward was almost as fast as him.

**_hurry! get here as soon as you can! he's fast. - _**Jacob.

**_we're going as fast as we can Jacob! just don't stop for anything! - _**Sam.

Jacob ran even faster then he was now and he ran as fast as he possibly could. then he could hear the pack. he saw then and ran and got behind them.

Edward hissed. he was staring at me. then i started to wake up, and my pulse speeded up. more blood came out. Edward lunged.

Jacob tried to dodge but edward grabbed my hand in his teeth and pulled me off of Jacob. he put my down and bit into my neck. i screamed in pain.

Jacob growled and attacked Edward. then the rest of the cullens were there. they saw me curled into a ball and Alice ran over.

"Bella," she said, "oh my god!" she yelled when she saw the bite on my neck and hand. "carlisle, he bit her! twice," she screamed. carlisle ran over to me and looked.

"the venom hasn't spread. we can get it out. but you have to do the hand. be carful," said carlisle. the wolves all growled and rosalie, emmett, and esme stood to protect us. then carlisle sucked the venom out of my neck.

Alice sucked the venom out of my hand and as soon as she didn't taste anymore venom she pulled away and ran behind a tree. she spit the blood out, not wanting to be craving the taste of it.

then she ran back over and Carlisle had stopped sucking the venom out. he bandaged the wounds with his shirt which he ripped up. he looked at the family. "the venom is all out," he said. then he looked at the wolves. "and she won't become a vampire," Carlisle Hissed, "now get Jacob off of my Son!"

then Edward rammed jacob into a tree and broke jacob's back. then he lunged at me again. alice pulled me away and emmett held Edward back.

"get her out of here, Mutts," yelled Rosalie. they were all over with Jacob. Sam turned and growled. he glared at edward then the walked over jerked his head to his back, looking at me. "you want me to get on," i asked.

he nodded and i crawled onto his back. jacob was howling in pain and i was sobbing as i heard it. finally they got Jacob to calm down while they were carrying his wolf body back and he phased human and started cussing and screaming. they all phased to wolf and put jake on Jared's back. they all started running back and everytime Jacob screamed, i'd sob his name into Sam's fur.

when we got to sam's house he dropped me on my butt on the floor and they all ran into the forest. they all phased back and got dreesed. they also put clothes on Jacob. when they brought jaske back he has stopped screaming and cussing and now he was just whimpering. i ran over. "jake," i cried out. i ran over to then and jake looked at me. he saw me and even though he was in pain he smiled.

they put him down and i went to him. i put my hand on his cheek. "i'll be fine, Bells. just like last time," he promised. i kissed him and his eyes closed. when i pulled away he opened his eyes and said, "why'd you stop?"

i laughed alittle but the tears that were still rolling down my cheeks told him i was so scared. he reached up and wiped away the tears. "everything is going to be fine Bells. i'll be completly healed in like 20 minutes," he promied.

"20 minutes," i asked.

"maybe less," he said.

i smiled and kissed him again. his eyes fluttered closed and his lips moved with mine. Paul groaned. "get a room," he growled. our lips parted and i looked into his eyes and stopped breathing completly. he looked into mine and gasped. we stared into eachother's eyes.

Sam chuckled. "Imprint," he said, "a late imprint but it's one all the same."

i took a big shaky breath as he reached up and brushed my hair behind my back. he smiled at me and his eyes lit up. i sat up and he sat up with me. he kissed me and pulled my head so he was crushing my lips.

when our lips parted 2 minutes later he smiled and said, "i love you, Bella."

* * *

**_this is an idea I was kindof thinking about for a day or two, deciding if i should write it. it's got more chapters but i need you to tell me if i should continue, or stop here. and if you say continue, tell me an idea you think will sound good. if i think it'f interesting i'll put it in and dedicate the chapter to the person who gave the the idea. _**

**_thanks for reading, i_****_ know it's not wonderful, but you read it anyways so thanks. only need two people who say to continue and the story will go on so please review and tell me._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_OK, it's been less then a day and i already got reviews saying to continue. i asked for at least two and got three saying to continue, so I'm putting the second chapter. i got a few ideas from one person and some sound pretty interesting. I'm going to write and i might put their ideas in this story. OK, thanks for the reviews and here we go._**

**_Kitty. _**

**_this idea is dedicated to JakesXImprint:_**

**_chapter two_**

**_Edwards pov:_**

Bella and i have been fighting a lot lately, I'm starting to get worried. after being with her for so long, i don't know if i could live without her now. is she having second thoughts? is it because of that **_mutt_**?

she's coming over today and we were going to hang out in my bedroom and listen to music. i was pacing my room, anxious for her arrival. then i smelled her and ran downstairs as fast as i could. i ran to the door and threw it open to see her getting out with a tiny smile on her face, but i could tell it was fake because it didn't reach her eyes. what was wrong with her?

i walked over to her and held out my hand. she took it and we walked into the house. we went to my room where i had music playing. i sat on the couch and she sat beside me, laying her head on my shoulder. "what's wrong," i whispered to her.

she lifted her head and looked at me, confused."what do you mean," she asked me.

"you just seem rather sad," i told her.

"I'm fine," she said. but she didn't sound fine, she sounded sad.

"please tell me what's bothering you," i said.

"it's nothing," she yelled.

she got up and walked over to the bed. she sat there, glaring at the wall.

was she mad at me. i had to know, so i asked, "Bella, is it something i did? did i do something wrong?"

"no! Edward why do you always assume it's you?! i can't take it anymore Edward! we fight everyday, almost twice a day now! i can't stay with you, i can't marry you," she said. she got up and took all the stuff that belonged to her and put then in a bag that also belonged to her.

i was too shocked to say anything, too stunned to move and stop her from leaving, and too hurt to beg her to take me back and forgive me.

i sat on the couch, looking at the wall for hours. she left me, she didn't want me. she doesn't love me anymore, maybe she never did. no, she did love me. jasper could always sense love coming from her when she was with me. but now that i think of it, he had stopped sensing love. he hadn't sensed love coming from my Bella in 4 months, since she left the mutt.

i had to go to her, i had to know why she didn't love me anymore, and most of all, i had to know why i had just lost the thing i'm living for.

i got up and ran to her house, but when i got there i heard Charlie's thoghts. "she left again. she's gone and i'll never see her again."

i saw the note in Charlie's. i ran to the door and knocked.

Charlie answered and glared at me. "what are you doing here? you're the reason she left!" yelled charlie. i pushed him aside and walked in. i found the note and grabbed it i was growling as a read it. then there was a knock on the door, and i smelled dog. i growled louder when Charlie answered the door.

"why is Edward here?! Bella told me she left him," Jacob yelled. then he started to growl loudly.

"read this," said charlie, his voice breaking. he took the note from my hand and handed it to the mutt. i growled louder and left the house. i had to find Bella, she was mine! i wouldn't let her love that mutt, she said she's marry me and i have to marry her before that _**dog**_ does!

i called my family and told then that i was going after Bella. they told me not to but when i growled a furious growl they shut up. i ran and ran for an hour, then i smelled the, Bella and dog. i found the scent and saw Bella kissing Jacob. "no! she's mine! I can't live without her, i have to have her!" Edward thought. i ran in through the window and threw her away from him. i heard a thump but i didn't look at Bella to see what had happened. i was over Jacob, growling loudly.he glared at me after yelling Bella's name.

he can't say her name, her name and everything else about her belongs to me. I'm the only one aloud the say her name! **(a.n: i know that's crazy, but edward loved Bella enough that losing her drove him crazy.) **"how dare you hurt her," the dog yelled. he was growling and shaking.

"she's mine! she agreed to marry me, i won't let you have her," i hissed at him, "she's marrying me or she's not marrying either of us!"

Jacob was shaking even more now. it doesn't matter, he can be in wolf form and I'll still kill him! "you don't deserve her, look at what you just did. she's hurt and it's because of you," he yelled.

i hissed at him, but then i smelled it. Bella's blood, it smelled so wonderful. i took a deep breath, taking in the scent of it. I'd held back from killing her so many times, but my animal was half way in control already. the animal in me took over and i whipped my head around to look at her. i got on the floor and crouched, ready to pounce on her, and take that beautiful blood. i started to stalk towards her, like a lion to it's prey.

then the dog phased and and attacked me. i hissed at him and attacked him. then i could hear his and the packs thoughts. they were telling him to run. i snickered at the thought of this mutt being faster then me. then the dog threw My beautiful, unconscious Bella on his back, and started to run. but the animal me was too much in control to let him get away with her, with that blood! so i chased after him.

then we got to the pack and the dog hid behind them. i hissed loudly, staring at my prey. i would have the blood, i had to have it.

then she started to wake up, and her pulse quickened. the blood came pouring out. i had to have it! i lunged at her. Jacob tried to move out of the way but i bit into her hand and pulled her off his hand. i landed and bit into her neck. she started screaming and the pulse quickened. i sucked at the blood. then the dog attacked and threw me off of Bella.

all of a sudden my family was there. they were yelling and screaming but i couldn't hear them. i could only hear myself clawing at the dog that was attacking me. i still smelled her blood and i couldn't take it anymore. i needed that blood, i needed it now! i pushed the mutt into the tree and heard a loud crunch and his bones broke. then i lunged at Bella again. Alice grabbed Bella and pulled her out of the way and Emmett grabbed me. i thrashed in his arms. trying to get Bella.

i didn't pay attention to anything anyone thought or said, but then she got on the back of the lead wolf. i let out a roar of rage but they just grabbed the wolf-Jacob's body and ran off. after an hour Emmett finally let go, once i had stopped thrashing. i sank to the floor and sobbed. i had just attacked Bella, my Bella! the mutt was right, i don't deserve her. i got up and ran in the opposite direction the wolves had gone, i ran away from forks, away from Bella, and away from the wolf she had chosen to love.

**_ok, i don't think of Edward as evil so i put this in. i believe that Edward loved Bella, but he loved her so much that it would drive him insane to lose her. and so i have this chapter. JakesXImprint told me it would be cool to show what Edward was going through and why he did what he did. this was it, and i think it might actually be better then the first chapter lol. anymore ideas that anyone has, put them in a review and I'll dedicate the chapter to the person who give me the idea. like this chapter. thanks for reading, i have more of this story coming. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

ok, alot of people seem to want me to continue the story so i'm gonna keep it going. i also have a new story I'm putting on sometime, i already have part of it written. but it's not as much about Edward and Bella as it is about two characters of my own creation. i keep changing the name of it, but right now the name is the super vampire. 

**_ i like what was written in the last chapter and I'm glad you guys like it better now that you know what Edward went through and why he was acting so crazy. i don't really like Edward much, but i don't hate him, so I'm fine with not making him evil. _**

**_love,  
kitty. _**

**_chapter 3_**

**_Bella's pov:_**

it had been 5 months since the day Edward had attacked me and we had gone our separateways. Jake proposed to me 2 weeks ago when he took me out to dinner. he used a lot the money buy me the ring and pay for dinner and then he told me he bought us a house. i kept wondering how he bought it, he wasn't even 18 yet. he could tell what i was thinking and told me Billy went with it and payed have. so then i wondered how Jake had enough money to buy all this and he told me that he found the pieces and fixed up 2 car shells and sold the cars. he had also gotten car paint and painted them. i was amazed, i mean, i know he build his car, but come on. did he seriously do that? i was doubting it, but then i thought about it. this is Jacob, I'm sure he really did do it.

so now we had our own house. it was big so that the pack could come over whenever. kind of like they could Sam's house. the pack had stopped calling me leech lover when Jake proposed and now they were all getting used to me. i think Sam was the fastest to start considering me one of them. and i was one of them now. I'd choose my cute little werewolf Jacob over Edward any day.

* * *

i was cooking dinner for Jake and i heard charlie. he was screaming, he sounded like he was in pain. i stopped what i was doing and ran towards the screaming. that's when i saw charlie being held by most of the wolves, screaming in pain. i ran over to them and said, "bring him inside."

"bells, I'm not sure that's such a great idea," said Jake. he looked so sad.

"why, what's wrong with him,"i asked. i was at charlie's side now.

he grabbed my hand and screamed my name. he was in so much pain. he squeezed my hand really hard, it hurt and i cried out in pain.

"dad," i said, "dad, what's wrong?" he didn't answer my question, just screamed some more. i looked at Sam and asked, "what's wrong with him?"

"Bella, he was bitten by a vampire. not one we recognised, but a vampire all the same," Sam said. the others said some things after that but i couldn't hear anything, my mind had gone blank.

charlie squeezed my hand even harder as he screamed and my mind came back. he broke my hand. i cried out so loud.

Jake ran over and got my hand out of charlie's grip. he looked at my hand. "come on, lets all get inside. guy's put chief swan on the couch inside. i need to go wrap Bella's hand up," he said.

"how bad is it hurt," asked Sam.

"i think it may be broken," said Jake. he held the hand up gently to show them the swelling and i winced slightly.

"it's not that bad, it shouldn't take more then a couple of weeks to heal," i said, "it not like it's the first time I've broken my hand." i glared at Jacob.

"oh, come on, Bells! that was months ago, and you should have known better then to punch a werewolf," he said with laugh.

i rolled my eyes. i looked at charlie, he had fainted from all the pain. "get him inside, get him comfortable, you can't stay asleep for long with all that pain," i said. i sighed and looked at Jake. "what are you guys going to do with him?"

"we have to kill him, Bella," Sam said, "but we thought we'd let you say goodbye to him. we'll wait for him to wake up and restrain him when he's awake."

i nodded and tears came out. "if it must be done," i said. i sighed and watched then carry Charlie into the house. "the vampire is dead right," i asked Sam.

he nodded his head and smiled. "you think we'd let a vampire hurt you and then live? of course not! you know you're family Bella," said Sam.

"thanks, Sam," i said, "i just wish it hadn't been Charlie."

"Come on, Bells," said Jake, "let me fix you hand up."

i nodded and we went inside. just as we walked in Charlie woke up and screamed again. i ran over to him. i put my hand on his arm. "i need a washcloth soaked with cold water and full of ice," i said.

Paul ran to get it while Jared asked why i needed it. i just said, "the venom makes you feel like you're on fire the washcloths with ice inside should ease the pain slightly. not very much but i have to do something," i said.

"Bells," charlie cried out.

"I'm right here, dad," i said, "I'll take care of you as much as i can."

"Bells, please... stop the... Pain," he cried. out.

tears came to my eyes and even though i tried to stop them they slipped over. i wiped them away and said, "i'm doing everything i can do."

then paul ran in with the washcloth. i took in in my good hand. "dad, where is the most pain,"i asked.

"neck," he gasped out before he screamed again. i put the washcloths against his neck and he pressed his neck into it. "thank you, Bells," he said, his breathing still coming out heavy. "he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped in pain.

Jacob kissed my cheek and said, "i'll be right back."

i nodded and Jacob ran off. i moved the ice down his neck and back to where he was bitten, where the pain was worst. "it'll all be okay, dad," i said. but then his heart beat got louder and i could hear it. i heard it speed up till it seemed like it was vibrating in his chest. i got up and backed away. "hold him," i said.

they looked confused until they heard his heart beat stop. they grabbed him and held his to the couch. then they yelled, "Sam, Jacob, he's waking up!"

Sam ran in from outside and Jacob came from somewhere in the house. Jacob cam and stood protectively in front of me.

* * *

**_okay, i was intending to make this chapter longer then this, but i wanted to leave it at this for now. okay, don't hate me if i don't update this story for a while. i want to work on my other story, "Sam's True Imprint". and maybe put up a new story, "Super Vamp.". the vampire in there is my own creation but she meets the Cullens and Bella. i intended it to be Bella but i decided this was a better idea. _**


	4. author note: sorry!

_**Hey everyone who reads my stories, I'm so sorry for not updating. I'm stressed out right now with school and all and I'm just trying to focus on school. Every night I've tried to write some more but I'd be too tired to stay up long enough to write more than two words. **_

_**I have people who seem really interested in **__**Sam's True Imprint**__** so I plan to update it as soon as I can. I've caught up on my school work pretty much but I'm still not sure how often I will update these two stories. **_

_**I decided not to write super vamp when my life got so crazy, so I may add a few stories but not something very long or interesting. I'm going to focus mainly on **__**Sam's True Imprint**__** and school. I'm sorry if you like **__**Jacob Is The Sun**__** more than this one but I like this one better so I will keep my mind on it mainly. I might update **__**Jacob Is The Sun **__**every now and then. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who is still reading after how long I stopped updating, and it is because of you I'm back here to finish my stories. **_

_**Kitty.**_


	5. please read!

I'm sorry I have not updated. Truth is, I'm working on writing a story of my own. My aunt and grandmother are both writers and said that is I finish the story they will send it in to be published. I have had ideas for maybe 3 stories or so, and I wrote them down when I got the idea. I decided to go through with one of the stories and now I am taking my time to write it. I'm sorry that I have not updated these stories and if I get time away from my story and school I will try and write something to put on here for you to read. I'm really sorry, and I hope you understand. Please don't delete me from your favorites, I'm trying to keep up with my stories.

Thank you so much for your patience and I'm so sorry that this couldn't be an update. I also need people to review for two of my stories so I don't feel like such a horrible writer. Please read and review my 4 stories:

new love or perhapsloveS!

the perfect boyfriends

sam's true imprint

Jacob is the sun.

Thank you again! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty.


End file.
